¿Confusiones?
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Ella está desesperada, él no dice nada, y al final ninguno sabe ni de lo que habla.


**¿Confusiones?**

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Claim:** Jacob Black, Alice Cullen

**Escrito por:** Zaileth y Seiran

**Género:** Humor, ¿objetivo logrado?

**Palabras:** 1256

**Advertencia: **Spoilers del cuatro libro.

**Resumen:** Ella está desesperada, él no dice nada, y al final ninguno sabe ni de lo que habla.

.

.

-------------------------------------------------

.

.

**¿Confusiones?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, Nessie entró corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, deteniéndose solo para saludarlos de forma rápida, Jasper perturbado la observó en su camino rumbo a la planta alta. Alice no se tomó tanto tiempo en el análisis, le interesaba mas la segunda persona que entraría por esa puerta.

Durante décadas Alice se sintió orgullosa de su don, este nunca le había fallado, podía estar segura de saber todos los pormenores de la vida de su familia. Siempre sabía las acciones que podrían perjudicarlos y así actuar de forma oportuna, o bien, tener valiosa información que otros no quisieran revelar. Lejos estaba de sentir cualquier tipo de repulsión por su don, pues este le daba mas diversión de la que cualquier inmortal pudiera presumir. Sin embargo, muy cierto es que la felicidad no es eterna, y lo mismo sucede con la diversión. Nunca pensó que ella, un ser no cambiante, eso mismo le pudiera suceder, cambiar.

Adoraba a Nessie, era una niña –ahora joven– hermosa, era su sobrina ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Pero simplemente le sacaba de quicio esa interferencia que la pobre –por que era realmente desafortunado– Nessie producía sobre su don. Y, aunque ya tenía pérdida la batalla contra esa interferencia desde hace tiempo, seguía siendo un tema vetado en el repertorio de bromas de Emmett.

Así que, surgido de la necesidad, Alice tenía que emplear otros métodos para obtener la información que le era negada, y como todo mundo sabe, solo hay una forma de obtener buena información.

Observó al Quileute que entraba con el sueño marcado en el rostro, la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó, se venia una buena historia.

– Bienvenido – dijo en un tono que desconcertó al licántropo, al que ya se le veían ganas de salir escapando – y bien ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Si algo sabía el pobre licántropo, era que con Alice se tenía que andar con cuidado, principalmente él que era uno de los pocos que la vampiro no podía ver, aunque también era peligroso que la chica se pusiera a indagar en su vida en frente del resto de la familia –tenía suerte de que ni Bella ni Edward estuvieran ahí– en especial con Rosalie presente.

– Eh……gracias….no hay nada nuevo – si Bella era pésima para mentir el Quileute era peor que pésimo en ese aspecto, mucho mas si sabía a donde quería llegar la vampiro mas enana de la familia. No necesitaba saber el futuro para intuir las cosas que la chica tenía preparadas para preguntarle. Mal augurio se avecinaba para Jacob.

Trató de dar marcha atrás antes de que Alice le cerrara el paso con sus preguntas, ya mas tarde hablaría con Nessie sobre sus actividades nocturnas, ahora lo más seguro y más responsable como macho Alfa era salir huyendo de ahí.

– Bueno, me voy…nos vemos luego – dio un paso atrás evitando darle la espalda a toda la banda de vampiros presente.

– No, quédate, eres nuestro invitado ¿no? – lo jaló hasta el sofá y no estuvo contenta sino hasta dejarlo bien sentado en él.

Oh, si antes había quedado alguna duda de lo que se avecinaba, estas quedaron disipadas ante la "cordialidad" de Alice. Jacob miró de reojo a cada uno de los restantes miembros de la familia que parecían más que entretenidos con el espectáculo que estaba pronto a iniciar.

– Ah….veras….yo no he dormido nada….así que será mejor que me vaya a descansar – intentó levantarse para salir de esa terrorífica casa, pero jamás notó que ya le había dado el pie de entrada a Alice para que empezara con su interrogatorio previo a la sentencia.

– Nada – y no era una pregunta, era la chispa que encendía la mecha – entonces nuestra Nessie tampoco ha dormido nada – la sonrisa cada vez mas grande, el premio mas cercano a ella – ¿Qué habréis hecho? – y fingir que la pregunta era indirecta le hacia las delicias, el rostro del moreno tomaba tintes imposibles para alguien como ella.

– Nada….hemos hecho – saber que metió la pata era poco decir.

– ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? Estamos en familia ¿no? – Alice volteó hacia el resto de la familia, consiguiendo que Jacob la imitara, y solo logró que su animo empeorara, en sus adentros estaba riendo a carcajadas.

– Si….claro….familia – empezó a respirar cada vez mas rápido. Nessie le pagaría caro esta situación, bonita la hora en que le hacia caso con sus planes.

– Entonces ¡quiero detalles! – su sentencia fue firme, ansiosa ya de que explotara esa boca.

– ¿Detalles? – esta vez la confusión llegó a los ojos de Jacob, ¿de que rayos hablaba la chica vampiro?

– Si, detalles, cada minuto, quiero saber lo que han hecho esta noche – bendita la hora en que decidieron salir Bella y Edward, que esto no sería posible en su presencia.

– ¿Detalles? – Jacob se quedó pensando durante algunos segundos – pues en realidad no hay detalles, solo lo hicimos y ya.

Una alarma se encendió tras de la vampira, de pronto ya no solo ella estaba tan interesada en el relato.

– Solo lo hicieron ¡¿lo hicieron?! – quería empezar a dar saltitos, y la desesperación comenzó a invadirla, necesitaba confirmar lo que su mente le estaba mostrando –claro, producto de su imaginación– ¡y ya!

El Quileute miró a Alice como si se hubiera transformado en algún vampiro poseído –¿existía eso?– que lo fuera a atacar en cualquier momento.

– ¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya? – al fin notó que no solo él había metido la pasa en esa conversación.

– Solo lo que tú me has dado a entender – menos mal que ella no podía teñir sus mejillas de carmesí como los humanos.

Jacob sonrió con algo de nerviosismo al imaginarse por donde iban los pensamientos de la chica.

– ¿Y qué es lo que te he dado a entender?

– Por Dios ¡Ya habla! – sintió que no solo hablaba por ella, el resto se encontraba en un estado similar, aunque parecía que Emmett ya había pillado por donde iba el asunto.

– Eres una pervertida – Jacob se levantó rojo de vergüenza -- ¡No hemos hecho eso! Nos fuimos a Seattle toda la noche, a un concierto y yo la tuve que cargar de regreso por que se quedó dormida a mitad del camino – ultima vez que le hago caso – murmuró mientras veía como Emmet contenía la risa.

Alice miró al Quileute retirarse con la idea de huir antes de que terminara por convertirse en un tomate, luego observó a Emmett, permitiéndole expresarse libremente. Frunció el entrecejo –a falta de rubor malar– cuando no solo escuchó la risa de su hermano, sino la de toda la familia, suplicando en sus adentros que ella no fuera parte del espectáculo.

Al voltear a ver a Jasper su rostro se ensombreció, él no reía, pero cerca estaba de eso, sus ojos la miraban con pena, dándole el pésame.

Esa mañana deseó no saber ya nada del mundo, juró ya no volver a intentar algo como eso, había recibido su lección. Bueno, al menos para el resto del día mantenía esa promesa, Pero mañana era un nuevo día ¿no? Se permitió reír como el resto, no solo del licántropo, también de ella misma.

Tenía una eternidad para desquitarse.

Jacob escuchó a lo lejos las risas de todos esos vampiros. Ni muerto les diría que ya había besado a Nessie por quinta ocasión la noche pasada, al Quileute le bastaba con que Edward y Bella lo supieran, y agradecía no haber muerto en el momento en que se enteraron. A final de cuentas solo le debía explicaciones a los padres de Nessie, o eso creía.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

Estuvimos a un pelín de no conseguirlo, las ideas no surgían y solo teníamos una extraña idea sobre un pastel (no pregunten a un hombre sobre tramas) y al final una pequeña dosis de chocolate ha salvado la situación. Nuestro segundo trabajo en conjunto está aquí, recién salido del horno y espero sin faltas de ortografía (eso de que una de las escritoras sea el beta no resulta muy buena idea a veces).

El reto era reír, y que mejor combinación Alice y Jacob, ¿la mezcla resultó? Ustedes evalúen nuestro resultado.

Agradecemos a quienes nos han leído en nuestro anterior trabajo, las porras nos animan.


End file.
